Living A Lie
by WhitSpit30
Summary: After 10 years, Anakin comes back to protect Padme. When they are sent into hiding, a forbidden love begins. But, if they keep their love a secret, they will be living a lie. How far with this lie be carried, and how long will it be kept? Please R&R!!
1. Ani?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the before seen characters. They are owned by George Lucas of Lucas Films.  
  
Author's Note: In my story, Anakin will not become Darth Vader! Padme does not deserve that and Hayden Christensen, who plays Anakin in Episode 2, is way too cute to be evil!!!!!!  
  
Senator Amidala sat in the council room, a stern look on her face. Her ship had been attacked the day before and the council was talking about giving extra guards. She was not happy about it at all.  
  
"With all due respect, M'lady," she said to the queen, "I believe that I do not need any more guards. I have very little privacy as it is, and with the addition that you are proposing, what little I have will be lessened yet more."  
  
Queen Chimari looked at the young woman and smiled sympatheticly. "I know, Senator, that you do not like the idea, but it is necessary. Maybe if we could arrange for an old friend of yours. Perhaps Jedi Master Kenobi."  
  
Where there's Obi-Wan, thought Padme, there most likely will be Anakin Skywalker. Padme hadn't seen the sweet little boy for nearly ten years and she definitely didn't want to pass up the opportunity to get reacquainted. "I suppose that I could live with that."  
  
"Good, Senator. I shall arrange for it immediately. You may go."  
  
Padme curtsied and walked quietly out of the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anakin sat on the shuttle in quite a nervous state. Obi-Wan noticed and came ever to him.  
  
"Nervous, Anakin?"  
  
"Yes, Master. I haven't seen her for nearly ten years. What if she doesn't remember me?"  
  
"I'm sure she will, young one, I'm sure she will."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Padme sat in her room, waiting for the Jedi Master and his Padawan apprentice to arrive. After what seemed like an eternity, Sabe came in to announce their arrival. Moments later, two men were in the door way. As she stood to greet them, one stepped forward. It was Obi-Wan.  
  
"Senator Amidala, it is nice to see you again."  
  
"Master Kenobi, the pleasure is all mine." She turned to the younger man, who stood a few steps behind Obi-Wan. "And who is you're accomplice?" The boy's bright blue eyes darkened with fear and disappointment. Something about those eyes stuck in her mind. It was almost like she had seen them before. Then, it clicked. "Ani? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes, M'lady." What was I thinking? He scolded himself. Why would she care about me? To her, I'll always be a little boy.  
  
"My, Ani, you've grown. I hardly recognize you." Quite handsome, I mean, she thought.  
  
"So have you, M'lady…more beautiful, I mean." 


	2. This Is My Stop

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the before seen characters. They are owned by George Lucas of Lucas Films.  
  
Author's Note: In my story, Anakin will not become Darth Vader! Padme does not deserve that and Hayden Christensen, who plays Anakin in Episode 2, is way too cute to be evil!!!!!!  
  
Anakin stood at the door, watching Padme sleep. Obi-wan had assigned him to guard her room that night. As his thoughts started to drift, he sensed that something was wrong. He rushed into the room to find part of the glass cut out and a figure standing in front of the bed, gun raised. The figure was about to shoot when they noticed Anakin and bolted through the window to a pod cruiser. Anakin ran to the hanger, not noticing that someone was following him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Padme stood on top of the waterfalls of Naboo, watching the water cascade down the cliffs. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone was behind her until they had wrapped their arms around her waist and started kissing the side of her neck, sending chills up her back. Their mouth moved up to her ear and softly whispered, "Guess who."  
  
"Ummmmm……Ani!" She turned to look at her beloved, who swept her up in his arms. He lowered his head and his lips softly brushed hers. He pulled back for a second before……  
  
Padme was awakened by the breaking of glass, the roar of a pod, and the sound of someone running out of the room. Frightened of what was going on, she pulled on her cloak and shoes and followed whoever had just left the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anakin found the perfect pod and was about to take off when someone slipped into the seat beside him. He turned to find Padme.  
  
"M'lady, what are you doing?"  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Someone was in your room. I must catch them."  
  
"I'm going with you!"  
  
Anakin had learned ten years ago that there was no point in arguing with her, so he took off.  
  
Within moments, he spotted the attacker's pod and followed it. After a long, high-speed chase, Anakin suddenly turned down an alley way.  
  
"Anakin, what are you doing? They went the other way!!!!!"  
  
"This is a shortcut……I think."  
  
Just then, they came out of the alley way and looked around in search of the get away pod. It was no where to be seen. "Great job, Anakin! We've lost them!"  
  
"Not quite," said Anakin, who was looking down through the lanes of pods. Suddenly, he undid his seat belt and stood on the edge of the pod. "This is my stop!" he exclaimed laughingly, and with that, dove out of the pod.  
  
"ANI!!!!!!!!!" Padme screamed. She looked out the see Anakin's figure falling slowly down towards the ground. She had never piloted a pod with out help, but she knew that she had to do something.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After what seemed like hours of freefalling, Anakin landed in the pod, shocking the attacker, who had thought that they were home-free. Before they had a chance to do anything, Anakin hit them over the head with his light saber, knocking the out. He piloted the pod down to the ground and pulled the attacker out, shaking the awake. He sat them down on the ground and pulled off mask. He gasped at what he saw.  
  
"Sabe?!?!" he paused, not believing that Padme's leading handmaiden had tried to kill her. As he sat in shock, something came flying through and hit the girl in the arm. He looked at it and saw that it was a poisoned quitch. He knew he didn't have much time. "Who hired you?" When the girl wouldn't answer, he grabbed hold of her and commanded "TELL ME NOW!!!!!!"  
  
"Doocoo," the girl whispered before the poison took affect and she died.  
  
Anakin was about to go to the pod when Padme came down in the cruiser and ran to him. She was about to scold him when she saw Sabe on the ground, dead.  
  
"What happened?" she gasped.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but she tried to kill you, M'lady." He said quietly. "We should be getting back. They will be worried."  
  
They climbed into the cruiser and went back to the hanger. As soon as they got out, Padme hit Anakin.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?"  
  
"For leaving me up there, scared and alone!" Then she walked to him and threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "And this," she whispered, "is for saving my life and being safe!" 


	3. Recollections and Explainations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the before seen characters. They are owned by George Lucas of Lucas Films.  
  
Author's Note: In my story, Anakin will not become Darth Vader! Padme does not deserve that and Hayden Christensen, who plays Anakin in Episode 2, is way too cute to be evil!!!!!!  
  
A.N.: This is from Padme's point of view (journal). It might help clear up why Sabe would try to kill her. I hope. I know some don't agree with that, so I'll try to clear it up. Also, Padme did not know she was following Anakin into danger. She had no idea that it had been Anakin, and she left the room in fear, hoping for answers on what had happened while she was sleeping!!!! Now that that is cleared…let the story continue!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'Last night, something terrible happened. Someone tried to kill me. Luckily, Ani came in and stopped them. I could go into great details about Ani, but that would be of the subject, so I won't. Anyway, I didn't waken until after both were leaving the room. After seeing that my window was broken and my door wide open, I became worried. I heard someone run out of the room and decided to follow them. Maybe I would get an explanation on just what, exactly, had been going on. The person whom I was following finally entered the hanger and boarded a pod cruiser. That's when I recognized them. It was Ani. I climbed in beside him and waited for an answer. Finally he told me that someone had tried to kill me and that he was going after him. I was determined to go with him.  
  
'We left the hanger and found the getaway pod. After a long, grueling chase, Anakin, being the idiot that he can be, suddenly turned down an alley way that went the opposite way of the attacker. He seemed to think that it was some sort of short cut……yeah, right! We finally found our way out of it and, of course, could not find the attacker's pod anywhere. At least, I couldn't. Ani spotted it directly below, and after laughing and saying "this is my stop!" jumped out of the pod, which, I might add, was at least a hundred feet above the ground! I was terrified! There was no way that he would survive a landing like that. I had never piloted a pod with our a co-pilot telling me what to do every step of the way, but I had to do something. I couldn't just let the boy die.  
  
'By the time I got down to the ground, I saw that he had gotten into the attacker's pod and had taken it down. I was so angry at him for being such a jerk and scaring me like that when I saw just who the attacker was. It was Sabe.  
  
'You would think that I should have been shocked that the girl had tried to kill me, but I wasn't. Ever since I got the office of Senator, she's been quite hostile towards me. She had wanted the office, and I had told her while queen that I probably would not take on the job. She was sure that she would get it. Then when Queen Chimari asked me to, and told me how much it would help the republic, I could not turn it down. Sabe was furious. She was back to being a handmaiden and was not at all thrilled. She believed that I had taken her one and only chance at being something great. From that day on, our friendship was terminated. She would have left my services, had her parents let her. But they needed the money, so she stayed. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised that she didn't try something sooner. Most likely, she was waiting to have some one pay her to do it. Which she did, or at least that's what Anakin said.  
  
'Anyway, we finally got back into the pod and went back home. I was still angry at Ani for doing what he did up there, but I was also quite relieved that he was safe and grateful to him for saving my life. I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay him. I do know one thing, though. Even after ten years, this boy is still the same hero that he was when he was nine. Maybe even more of one.'  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Padme Amidala  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A.N.: I hope that that cleared every thing up for you guys! If it didn't, please let me know and I'll try to explain it better!!!!! Thanx for the reviews and please keep sending them! Also check out the song that I wrote to this!!! It's called Forbidden Love!!!!)  
  
~Padme-88 


	4. I'm sorry for my misjudgement (letter fr...

After watching Star Wars: Episode 1, I have decided to change the character of Sabe to Aimmee. This means that the attacker was Aimmee, not Sabe. Sabe will have quite a large role later on in the story. I saw how good Sabe was and so I am changing it……sorry for the terrible miss judgement of character!!!  
  
~Padme-88 


	5. I Swear (another Author's note!!!)

Hey!  
  
This is another one of my author notes, cuz I'm REALLY busy getting ready for graduation! And…..to all those that I have not e-mailed and even to those whom I have, I SWEAR THAT I HAVE NOT SEEN THE NEW MOVIE!!!!!!!!! I'm serious! I'm probably gonna go with my friends a couple day after graduation (which is next week), so I have absolutely no idea what it is about! My cousin says that I'm wrong, but I think that they get cloned and can't tell one another apart, and the clones are evil……I mean, coming from the title, that's seriously what it sounds like!!!!!!!! Well, I'll try to have at least 1 more chapter up by Friday!  
  
~Padme-88 


	6. I Refuse To Go Into Hiding!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the before seen characters. They are owned by George Lucas of Lucas Films.  
  
Author's Note: In my story, Anakin will not become Darth Vader! Padme does not deserve that and Hayden Christensen, who plays Anakin in Episode 2, is way too cute to be evil!!!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Why should I go into hiding? While I was queen, I never once had to hide, so why should I now!" Padme protested to the council. This was so unfair.  
  
"Senator Amidala, please calm down. We know that this is not the ideal solution for you, but we feel that it is the best. While you were queen, you had handmaidens whom you could trust. But now, we're not so sure."  
  
"Just because one of my maidens attacked me does not mean that all of them are bad. Aimmee has been angry with me for nearly two years now, but all the others are still kind towards me. And besides, if I go into hiding, who will be my decoy. That is what the maidens are for, are they not."  
  
At this, Jar-Jar stood up and walked over to the girl. "Mesa knows you not wanna leave Senate. But, mesa also knows is berry important. Yousa must be safe. Mesa standin for yousa and wesa tellem peoples you took sick." Jar-Jar bowed to her and sat back down.  
  
Master Kenobi, who had been asked to join the council in this meeting, then spoke up. "M'lady, you will go to the sanctuary of Naboo. It is well hidden, and you should be safe there. Do not worry, you will not go alone. Anakin has proved that he has the courage and wit to protect you, and so he will accompany you. You should go and pack immediately."  
  
"I will not leave until I receive a logical explanation for what, exactly, is going on! Then, and only then, I shall make my decision on whether or not I shall be going anywhere."  
  
"M'lady, it would behoove you to go, but I know that saying that will not change your mind. All I can tell you is that someone is after you, and until we find out whom and why, you will be in grave danger here. As soon as we discover anything, we will report to you. Please, M'lady, you must go. If you wish to be alive for the rise of the Republic, you should remain hidden until this feud with the Trade Federation is solved."  
  
"I still think that I would as safe here under Anakin's protection as I would in Naboo. And, I still refuse to go."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You know, M'lady, you could be a little to the idea."  
  
"I don't believe in going into hiding when my people need me."  
  
"I know, but just think, you are going home."  
  
"No, Ani, not home, captivity. That's what it is." At that, Padme stood up from her seat on the shuttle and walked out of the 'room' to find out how much longer it would be until they reached Naboo.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the next chapter, the plot thickens. I know that so far this has been like the movie (I just saw it a couple days ago) but, next chapter; there will be a twist in the plot (hopefully not a lame one). I would have it up next also, but it's like 3 in the morning at my house and if I don't go to bed soon, I'll be in BIG trouble, so I'll post it ether tomorrow or Wednesday.  
  
Padme-88 


	7. Dream Come True

Weeks after their arrival at the Sanctuary of Naboo…………………  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Padme walked through the gardens, taking it all in. It had been years since she had been here, and although she hates to admit it, Anakin was right, it was wonderful to be home. With her long hair hanging down and blowing in the soft breeze, she didn't feel like a senator who was in hiding after an attempt on her life. She felt like a child again, on a trip to the sanctuary with her parents.  
  
The path led to the lake. Padme sat down at the shore in the shade of a tall weeping willow. As she began to relax and her thoughts to drift, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Ani walking towards her. Then, something off to her left caught her eye. She turned to look. It was Anakin.  
  
'Wait a minute,' she thought. 'This sun must be playing tricks on me. I mean, how can Ani be coming from two different places? That's impossible, isn't it?'  
  
"Padme," came a voice from the gardens on her right, "where are you?" The voice belonged to Ani.  
  
'What is going on here?' she thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Master, I'm sure that she's safe. She's asleep in the next room, and I told R2D2 and C-3PO to stay in there and keep watch on her." Anakin spoke to a holographic image of Obi-Won. "What have you found out about the plots and attempts on the senator's life?"  
  
"Not much, Anakin. All that we know is that whomever is responsible has a method of cloning. We believe that they wanted to kill the senator and replace her with a clone that will do their bidding. And that, Anakin, is why you must keep a constant watch on her. There is still a chance that your hiding place will be discovered and the clones will find you. Beware, Anakin, beware."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Padme bolted up in bed. That dream had been so real. She knew that that's all it had been, a dream, but she still felt very uneasy and frightened.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anakin sensed Padme's fear and rushed to her room. She sat in the bed, a terrified look on her face. When he looked around the room, he saw why. He was not the only Anakin Skywalker standing in the room. 


	8. Windows to the Truth

Padme sat in the bed, looking at the three boys who stood in her room. 'Dear gods, how can am I supposed to know which one is actually Ani?' Suddenly, she heard s voice that she had not heard for years; the voice of her mother.  
  
"The eyes are the windows to the heart and soul, the windows to the truth. If there ever comes a time when you must make a life-changing decision about a person, look into their eyes. They hold all the answers."  
  
'Clones,' she thought. 'What had the senate said about them? Oh, that's it. *Clones have no soul and no emotions.* So, that is what I must do. Follow mother's advice and look into their eyes. If Ani has the feelings for me that I hope he has and that are like those that I have for him, I will be able to tell. I pray that I'll be able to tell.'  
  
Padme slipped out of bed and walked towards the boys, who were looking suspiciously at one another. She came, first, to the one who stood at the foot of her bed. No matter how hard she gazed into his blue eyes, she could find nothing. She nodded softly and then moved to the boy who stood in front of her wardrobe.  
  
Her "test" held the same results for him as it had for the last. She hoped beyond hope that the boy standing in the doorway was really Ani, or all hope would be lost. As she looked into his deep blue eyes, she say was kaleidoscope of emotions: confusion, fear, hope, and many, many others. She could have hugged him right then and there, but instead she just nodded and smiled at him.  
  
Anakin seemed to take a hint, because his hand went to his light saber and he advanced towards one of the clones, while Padme moved towards the other. Anakin struck the unsuspecting clone and then turned to help Padme, only to see that she was doing just fine on her own. She kicked the clone hard in the stomach, grabbed his light saber, and struck true. Almost at once, the clones' bodies disappeared; for, you see, since clones are not really human, when they die, their molecular structure deteriorates and the particles return to the lab where they were created.  
  
Anakin turned to Padme. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
Padme turned to faced him and softly whispered "your eyes." Then, she threw her arms around his neck to hug him, but as she leaned forward, she lost her balance and her lips were pressed against his. What surprised Anakin even more was that she did not even attempt to pull away. Slowly, carefully, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.  
  
"Come on, R2," C-3PO said, "we should leave them alone."  
  
"BEEP" agreed the little droid, and the two went through the door, leaving the young couple to each other. 


	9. Mistake Worth Making

Anakin stood on the balcony, watching Padme, who was sitting by the lake. 'Gods, she's beautiful.' He thought. She had been avoiding him for weeks, ever since that night. It hadn't been anything bad or anything, just a simple kiss, nothing else.  
  
They had had a discussion about this the night after. She had said that it was a mistake, nothing serious, but her eyes told differently. When she kissed him, her eyes had been filled with joy, want, and love, but now they were filled only with pain. He knew that it was a mistake worth making and the she knew it too. He just had to find a way to make her admit it.  
  
Suddenly, he heard R2 behind him. He held a message from Obi-Won.  
  
"Ok R2 lets see it." The holographic message came up.  
  
"Anakin, we have discovered the location from which the clones are coming. Do not send any transmissions for chance for chance that they will be intercepted and either you or I will be found. I will report as soon as possible, but you WILL stay with the senator. DO NOT follow me. Stay with the senator, Anakin, and protect her." Then the image disappeared.  
  
"We're going after him," came a voice behind him. It was Padme.  
  
"But M'lady, he said not to follow him."  
  
"He also told you to stay with me and protect me, did he not? I'm going, whether you come or not. It's up to you, Ani, but I'm leaving!" And with that, she turned and walked to the hanger.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Padme……….."  
  
"Anakin, this is the right thing to do. Obi-Won could be in trouble. He'll need your help." She got out of the shuttle and walked out of the hanger. Anakin ran after her. They got there just in time. Many senators were trapped in the corner by battle droids and Obi-Won was in a death- match with a cloaked figure. "Go, Ani," Padme whispered. "He needs your help."  
  
Anakin pulled out his light saber and rushed in to help Obi-Won, just as his Master was thrown against the opposite wall. No longer was it just a fight between Obi-Won and the figure, but Anakin was now part of it. After a long battle, the cloaked figure suddenly spotted Padme. He had been waiting for a chance like this for a long time. He turned to the girl, and prepared to strike, but Anakin was faster. He ran in front of her to fend it off, but his light saber missed, and his arm and side were badly burnt and deeply cut. As he fell to his knees, he heard Padme cry out in fear.  
  
Anakin looked up to see the mysterious figure advancing towards Padme again. He leapt up and ran at him, this time fending off the strike. Padme ran to Obi-Won to help get up as the battle raged on. Anakin was concentration so hard on the light sabers that he did not see the figure remove one of his hands from his weapon. The cloaked man used the force the send Anakin across the room and against the wall. Then, he moved toward Padme again.  
  
Weak as he was, Anakin rushed him one more time, and struck true. He watched the figure fall to the floor and his hood come off. The cloaked man was none other than the Chancellor.  
  
Suddenly, all strength left Anakin and he collapsed. Padme rushed to him and knelt down at his side. She spoke in a soft, pleading voice as tears began to fall. "Please Ani, don't leave me. Please. I need you. I…I…I love you."  
  
At the last words, the heads Obi-Won and the now freed senators snapped up. She had said the forbidden. 


End file.
